


scar

by ayrtonwilbury



Category: SPECTRE (2015)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 17:25:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6997720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayrtonwilbury/pseuds/ayrtonwilbury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>towards the end of SPECTRE, the goons shoot the window by q and it looked like he was injured. i wrote it as if he was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	scar

The car window exploded next to his face and Q screamed in agony. Some of the shards wedged into his right eye, blood streamed down his face while his glasses were tossed to the ground. Tanner shouted, Moneypenny drove the car away from the scene, and Mallory jumped into the car only to say that James was taken. Q kept a hand over his wound, a sudden blackness engulfed his vision. Hospital. He needed to get to a hospital but Mallory said that Q needed to shut down Nine Eyes or they were completely fucked.

Medical could only do so much. His right eye had clouded over, the shards embedded too deep into his eye. The scar was ugly and would eventually fade but for now, it stayed making a jagged lightening strike. It didn't stop him from work but he did hear the stories.

_He looks like him._

_That guy we captured?_

_He has the same scar._

_Are they the same person?_

 

His typing had become slower, his peripheral depleted to the point of being completely gone. Q gets angry when people sneak up on him on his right side because he can't see them. His body was hurt when Blofeld's goons got a hold of him and beat the hell out of him in Austria. His hands were a bit shaky because of what he had done for one person. One person and he completely fucked off never to be seen again.

 

James Bond.

 

Just saying his name pissed him off. James did this to him. When James returned to get his car, James didn't even apologize for what he had done. He didn't even apologize for the scar on his face. He said that it looked like his half-brother's. He took off with that french whore and that was that.

Mallory didn't even apologize for his wound. He gave one look at Q and said it was for Queen and Country. If they didn't stop Nine Eyes, then SPECTRE would have their every move monitored. Q lost his vision for this fucking country and all he got was a pat on the fucking head. He wanted revenge.

One day, Q went deep into MI6, towards the prison cells. He knew that what he wanted was going to be down here. Security was gone and the camera looped from a fake call from M. The ride from the cells to M's office would be about twenty minutes tops, Q had little time. Q opened the door and Blofeld stood up. Blofeld smiled broadly.

“Quartermaster,” he said with a voice almost giddy as he moved to touch his own wounded right eye. “I see we match.”

Q frowned and glared angrily at the man. “We match but we also have the same motive.”

“Oh?”

“I want to take down MI6,” Q demanded as he held out a small remote and pushed a small button. “And kill James Bond.”

The smile never faded off of Blofeld's face as alarms began to go off all around them. “Then let's get started.”

 


End file.
